Hate That I Love You
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Santana and Rachel can't stay mad at each other. Pezberry.


_That's how much I love you_  
_That's how much I need you_  
_And I can't stand you_  
_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_  
_Can I not like you for awhile?_

"Rachel?"

"Hmph."

"Raaaacheeeel," Santana wheedled, snuggling up to her girlfriend on the couch. She grinned when Rachel rolled the other way so she wasn't facing her. "Please don't be mad, baby."

"Santana," Rachel said in warning.

"But I love you! You can't not talk to me - I'll go through withdrawal. Your voice is my anti-drug; you don't want me to fall into a downward spiral of bad choices because you've cut me off."

"Santana," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

Santana could feel her shaking slightly with suppressed laughter. She smiled.

_But you won't let me_  
_You upset me girl_  
_And then you kiss my lips_  
_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_  
_Can't remember what you did_

"Rachel, we're not going through this again!" Santana griped. "I'm not an artist like you and Kurt. I'm a regular college student. I'm not forking out hundreds of dollars a month for dance lessons."

"…what if I already paid for you?"

"Rachel!"

Rachel leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I don't want you to let go of something you love. You can be a regular college student, but that doesn't mean you're not still in love with dance. It's one class, and it's not hundreds of dollars a month. So hush."

Santana grumbled under her breath for a moment before pulling Rachel closer and kissing her neck.

_But I hate it…_  
_You know exactly what to do_  
_So that I can't stay mad at you_  
_For too long that's wrong_  
_But I hate it…_  
_You know exactly how to touch_  
_So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more_  
_Said I despise that I adore you_

Rachel stepped into the apartment, fully prepared to finish the epic blowout fight that had started this morning. She stopped dead in her tracks just inside the door.

The lights were low, and there were a bunch of tiny tea lights flickering everywhere. Santana smiled at her as she set a bowl of grilled veggies on the table. Without a word, she walked over to Rachel, and gently took her bag and coat from her.

"I thought we could talk over dinner," Santana said, running her hands up and down Rachel's arms.

"San…." The fire had drained out of Rachel, and her list of things to say had somehow disappeared from her mind.

Santana kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for shouting this morning."

"Me too."

"Come on. Let's eat, and then we'll talk."

_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_I can't stand how much I need you._  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_But I hate that I love you so_

Rachel knew she'd won. She grinned and kissed her girlfriend.

"Don't look so smug," Santana grumbled.

"But baby! This'll be so great! It'll be good for us to get away from everything for a while."

"Yeah…but why couldn't we go to Hawaii or something? A couples' retreat to Boston? We're going to be with a bunch of grumpy old people who are one spilled ketchup bottle away from divorce."

Rachel laughed, and Santana smiled.

"We'll just focus on each other. Say yes?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but it was the silent complaint of the defeated. "Fine, yes. You're lucky you're cute."

Rachel squealed and hugged her.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_  
_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_  
_So you'll probably always have a spell on me…_

Santana poured two mugs of coffee and served up two plates of pancakes and fruit. She smiled when Rachel walked in, hair wet, wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Morning, love," Santana chirped. She grinned when Rachel shot a sleepy glare at her.

"You can't fix everything with sex, Santana."

"Says the girl who just now woke up from her sex coma," Santana said with a cheeky grin.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her, and dug into her breakfast.

"Love you too, baby."

_But I just can't let you go _  
_And I hate that I love you so_


End file.
